Tired of being without you
by LiseHarnett
Summary: RE-EDITADO! ¿Que hubiera pasado si Bella no llega a tiempo? Edward ya no tiene a la razon de su existencia, y no encuentra una buena razon para vivir. Por ello está decidido a tomar una decisión. Situado en Luna Nueva.


**|Disclaimer; **_Todos los personajes de la historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece._

**|Titulo; **_Tired of being without you (POV Edward)_

**|Summary; **_¿Que hubiera pasado si Bella no llega a tiempo? Edward ya no tiene a la razon de su existencia, y no encuentra una buena razon para vivir. Por ello está decidido a tomar una decisión. _

* * *

><p><strong>Tired of being without you<strong>_  
><em>

Decían que los meses eran unos espacios de tiempo que habitualmente se hacían cortos para los humanos, en mi caso, no era así. Cada día, cada minuto y cada segundo se me hacía cada vez más insoportable, me ahogaba en mis propios pensamientos, soñaba despierto con cosas tan horribles hasta el punto de llevarme a la desesperación, y todo era por ella. 4 meses sin ella, sin mi vida, sin la razón de mi existencia, sin mi Bella...

La añoraba muchísimo, la necesitaba, miles de veces me había planteado volver, un viaje rápido corriendo, subirme a su ventana y respirar tranquilo pensando que ella se encontraba bien, completa y sana. Quería volver ha estar con ella, volver a vivir todos esos maravillosos momentos que habíamos vivido juntos; las tardes en nuestro prado, sus besos, sus caricias, sus sonrojos... Pero no podía, no podía volver y arruinarle la vida de esa forma, ella no se merecía esto, todo lo que ella necesitaba era una vida humana, tranquila, alejada de cualquier peligro. Y yo eso jamás se lo podría ofrecer alguien como yo, por mucho que me doliese admitirlo, ella tenía que tener a su lado a una persona que le diera una vida, y no a alguien que le pudiera quitar su alma en cualquier momento.

Alguna vez pensé en pedirle a Alice que me dijera como estaba, queria saber si ella era feliz. A pesar de que le pedí a mi hermana que no continuara mirando en el futuro de Bella, sabia que ella lo seguia haciendo, no me lo habia confirmado, pero tampoco era muy dificil adivinarlo, conocía a mi hermana y sabía que le dijera lo que le dijera, ella terminaría haciendo lo que en su _opinión_ era lo correcto.

De repente comenzó a sonar mi teléfono móvil, me asombré,era raro que me llamaran, normalmente era yo el que lo hacía, y mas aún cuando les dije que quería pasar un tiempo a solas. Pero me asombré todabía más cuando ví el nombre en la pantalla; _Rosalie_. Ella núnca me llamaba, nuestra relacción no era tan cordial como para mantener una vonversacón civilizada cara a cara y mucho menos por teléfono, y era raro que lo hiciera. Dejé de lado mis pensamientos y me dispuse a descolgar el teléfono.

-¿Rosalie?- Pregunté con un claro deje de asombro en mi voz.

-Edward- Escuché como soltaba todo el aire de golpe poco después de proununcia mi nombre de forma cuidadosa.

-Dime, ¿A ocurrido algo?- No podía leer los pensamientos a distancia, pero se le notaba claramente el nerviosismo en su voz, y eso era algo que me preocupaba, ¿Rosalie nerviosa? Vamos, pocas veces tenía uno la oportunidad de ver uno algo como eso.

-Si, ha pasado algo, algo... realmente ...ho...horrible.- Su voz temblaba... Vale, confirmado, estaba nerviosa.

-Rosalie- intentaba mantener la calma, normalmente no solia perder los estribos, pero el no saber, me frustraba- ¡Habla de una vez!

-Alice ha mirado en el futuro de Bella y...ha..vis..to...- En ese momento sentí como todas mis terminaciones nerviosas se ponían alerta.

-¿Bella?- Ahora era yo el que estaba incómodo, nervioso y precupado,¿Que le podria haber pasado a mi Bella?- Rosalie, dime que le ha pasado a ella, estoy a punto de perder la paciencia.

-Alice la vio tirandose por un acantilado, pero no la ha visto salir- Su voz se corto al decir la última palabra. Pulsé el boton de colgar de inmediato. No quería escuchar nada más, había llegado el momento que tanto había temido, por el que tantas veces había rezado para que no sucediese, pero era ley de la naturaleza que un humano llegara hasta esa situación, pero ¡Dios! Bella era solo una adolescente, no podían llevarsela tan pronto, no, no podían.

Tenía que se un error. Ella me lo prometió, me aseguró que se mantendría a salvo, me lo juró, por el bien de Charlie y por el suyo.

_Está bien Edward, cálmate_- Me dije a mi mismo, no podía pensar con la cabeza de esta forma, tenía que mantener la mente fría, pensar con total claridad, calcular las posibilidades de que eso fuera cierto. Antes de hacer nada escandaloso, tenía que asegurarme de lo que verdaderamente estaba pasando, no podía aceptarlo al escucharlo solamente de una sola boca, tenía que tener una vía más segura para poder confirmarme ese echo.

Marqué el número de teléfono de la casa de Bella, Charlie sería la fuente más fiable para confirmarme si ella había fallecido o no.

Un, dos, tres pitidos, al cuarto por fin descolgaron el teléfono.

-Casa de los Swan- Esa voz era desconocida para mi, no era ni la de Bella ni la de Charlie.

Por un momento pensé en preguntar por Bella, pero no era lo correcto, si me decia que estaba muerta no podria soportarlo y si me daba la opcion de hablar con ella En el caso de que estuviera viva, no podría soportarlo, asi que me decanté por otra de las opciones que rondaban mi cabeza.

-¿Se encuentra Charlie?- Pregunté lo más serio que pude, a pesar de que la voz a penas podía salir de mis labios.

-Está organizando un funeral- Al escuchar esa frase colgé de inmediato, no quería saber nada más. Todos mis temores habían sido confirmados con tan solo cuatro palabras.

Ahi estaba, la única frase que no queria escuchar, era cierto, Bella no estaba, se había muerto. Y yo no podía seguir sin ella, la necesitaba viva para poder seguir viviendo, ya no tenia ninguna razón para vivir, ella había sido hasta ahora mi única razón para seguir con vida, ahora ya no había ninguna.

Sabía lo que tenia que hacer para acabar con todo mi sufrimiento, alguna vez llegaría este momento si Bella seguía siendo humana, por lo que ya me había planateado esta situación varias veces, tenía varias opciones, pero solo una de ellas me convencía.

Al día siguiente viajé a Volterra, lo unico que esperaba, mi única petición antes de morir era que los Voulturis aceptaran mi petición, prefería que lo hicieran por su propia voluntad, pero si no aceptaban lo harían siguiendo las leyes, ya que yo tenía pensado exponerme a la gente para que me vieran, y la única opción que tendrían los ellos sería matarme por quebrantar las reglas de manera irreparable.

Estaba apunto de llegar al palacio, era un día perfecto en el sentido de que se celebraban las fiestas de Volterra y toda la ciudad estaba repleta de niños con sus padres y sus familias, así sería mas fácil exponerse ante el sol, y los Voulturis se enfurecerían más.

Bien, ya había llegado, el viaje hasta aquí había sido horrible, solo deseaba llegar hasta ahí y acabar con todo el sufrimiento, no podía más, me estaba desaciendo por dentro su muerte me consumía, no podía dejar de pensar en Bella, solo imaginandomela inmobil, sin su habitual sonrojo, con sus ojos inexpresivos, me rompia por dentro, núnca mas la vería sonrojarse como a mi tanto me gustaba, y eso me mataba.

Di dos suaves golpes en la puerta del palacio, pero suficientes para que todos los vampiros me escucharan.

La puerta se abrió, era un tal Demetri por lo que habia podido esuchar en su cabeza.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?- Me miró de abajo arriba, examinando cada detalle, parándose en mis dorados ojos, mirándome con repulsión.

_Este debe de ser uno de los muchos idiotas que no saben apreciar lo buenos que son los humanos y se conforma con animales_ Me tensé ante tales comentarios, ya que en cierto modo estaba insultando tambien a mi familia y eso, no me hacia gracia.

-Me gustaría reunirme con Aro, Cayo y Marco.- Dije cortando el tenso ambiente en el que nos veíamos envueltos.

-¿Tienes alguna citan o reunion con ellos?- Dijo sin dejar de examinarme.

-Simplemente dile que soy hijo de Carlise, del clan Cullen.- En ese momento todo su mecanismo se puso alerta.

_Vale, ya se quien es, Aro ha hablado demasiadas veces a cerca de las habilidades especiales de el clan Cullen_

-Esta bien, puedes pasar, sigueme.- Se dió la vuelta y se encaminó hacía la oscuridad del palacio.

Era un pasillo ancho, muy poco luminoso, había algún que otro humano, al principio me extrañe de que tuvieran humanos junto a ellos, pero luego lo entendí, ellos querían ser convertidos en vampiros.

-Bien, ya hemos llegado, aqui dentro estan Aro, Cayo y Marco.- Dijo haciendome un gesto con la mano invitandome a pasar mientras habría la gran puerta que daba paso a la sala principal.

_Si tiene suerte puede que hasta salga de aqui, aunque se de sobra que Aro hará todo lo posible para que se una a nosotros_ Si el supiera a lo que realmente había ido... Dejé pasar ese insulso comentario, jamás me uniría a un clan de este estilo de vida, matar a humanos era un acto que había presenciado con mis propios ojos y manos varias veces, y tenía claro que no volvería a repetirse, al menos, de mi parte.

Entre a la sala, era enorme, en el techo habia una cupula, parecia una iglesia por la forma de la sala, pero le falataban los decorados habituales que solia tener una iglesia. Solo habia unos cuantos cuadros, tres escalones y tres sillas pertenecientes a Aro, Cayo y Marco.

-¿Con cual de los mienbros del clan Cullen tenemos el placer de hablar?- Dijo Aro con la alegría pintada en su voz.

-Soy Edward, hijo de Carlisle- Dije mientras me adentraba de forma precabida en la enorme sala.

-Lo sé, y también se que tienes un don, lees la mente, y yo en cierto modo tambien, pero necesito tocar a esa persona para hacerlo y asi veo todo lo que le ha pasado en su vida. Me permites- Esto ultimo lo dijo extendiendo su mano esperando que yo tambien la extendiera, y asi lo hice, el sabría porque he fui hasta allí sin necesidad de ninguna explicación y todo resultaría mucho más tranquilo.

-Vaya- Parecia asombrado por lo que había visto, podía imaginarme cual de las partes le parecía asombrosa-¿Todo por una humana?-Bingo, habia acertado.

_Edward...¿Realmente quieres acabar con tu alma por una simple humana?_-No iba a tolerar que le llamaran simple a Bella, ella era de todo menos eso, era mas especial que cualquiera de los humanos o vampiros que había conocido en mi vida, si se le podía llamar así.

-Si, es por ella, y por supuesto que quiero acabar con mi alma, nose si habrás visto todo el sufrimiento que estoy pasando- Realmente Aro estaba empezando a molestrame.

-Por supuesto que lo he visto, pero hay algo más, tienes un don demasiado especial, y como comprenderas dificilmente vamos a poder dejarlo escapar.- Dijo Aro haciendo incapié en la última frase,

-¿Significa eso que no aceptais mi petición?- Dije con un tono sumamente ofendido.

-Nadie te ha dado una negativa muchacho, no voy a aceptar tu proposición todabía, solo te digo que lo pensaré, vuelve a tu casa hijo, y cuando lo hayamos decidido mandaré a Demetri para que te avise.- Dijo palmeándome el hombro de forma amistosa.

Claramente no era una negativa, cualquier persona hubiera estado satisfecha sabiendo que lo iban a pensar, no conocia ha Aro demasiado, pero al ver como funcionaba su mente supe de inmediato que su respuesta iba a ser _no_, pero el ya sabía cuales serían las medidas que yo mismo tomaría en caso de obtener una negativa por su parte y eso le hacía dudar ante mi propuesta, pues él bien sabia que no se podían permitir ese tipo de cosas, y todo ellos quedarían delatados si yo me exponia ante todos los humanos.

Ya habian pasado dos horas, y cada ez me consumía más, cuanto más tiempo pasaba sin quitarme la vida más pensaba, pensaba en Bella y en todos los momentos que no voleríamos a vivir.

Me dirijía de nuevo al palacio con la esperanza de que aceptaran mi peticion.

-¿Vais a aceptar mi peticion?- Dije con el tono cansado.

_¿Como le digo que no? Es un don demasiado bueno como para desperciciarlo...- _Genial, eso era todo lo que no quería escuchar, no dejé que Aro continuara hablando, sabía perfectamente que su respuesta era negativa sin necesidad de que las frases salieran de sus labios.

Me dí la vuelta para marcharme, pero no sin antes escuchar el comentario de Aro- Que desperdicio.

Ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer, faltaban 2 minutos para que la aguja del reloj de la gran torre diera en punto. El mejor momento para exponerme.

Llegué hasta la entrada del palacio, que estaba justo debajo de la torre del reloj, echè un vistazo, _genial_ pensé, había miles de humanos disfrutando de las fiestas del día de San Marcos, lo que me daría ventaja para mi plan.

Dí un paso hacía fuera mientras me desabrochaba los botones de mi camisa, y otro paso más. Ya está, mi piel estaba reluciendo bajo los cálidos rayos de sol. La primera en voltearse para mirarme fue una niña, esta avisó a su madre, quién tambien se volteó y lo mismo hizo el padre. Poco a poco la gente se fue volteando, y ahi fue cuabdo note que algo o alguien me jalaba hacia atrás. Eran Felix y Aro.

-Bien, no queria llegar a esto. Felix, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- Dijo Aro con un claro tono de decepción instalado en su profunda voz.

_Te amo Bella _pensé y después todo se volvió negro. Por fin podría reencontrarme con mi amor de nuevo, con mi Bella.

* * *

><p><em>+Este OS ya estaba publicado hace tiempo en mi perfil, de echo fue el primero que subía a FF. Pero fué ayer cuando me puse a leerlo y ví la cantidad de fallos que tenía, había muchas cosas que no se explicaban, y bueno, es por eso que lo he reeditado y aquí está, bastante mejorado.<em>

_Agradezco cualquier tipo de reviews, ya sean críticas constructivas, destructivas y todas las demás._

__Lise_ **シ**_


End file.
